


Special

by Aislashu



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gay For You, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Pizza Box, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is reeling after what happened to Eddie.  Johnny comes across him doing dishes and tries to take his mind off things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Graceland or these characters, awesome as they are. First time writing for Graceland, the idea has been nibbling at my brain since I saw the episode. Enjoy!

    Mike Warren listened as Briggs' footsteps drew away as he concentrated on washing the dishes. All that excitement for Sauce Night had gone down the drain like the dirty dish water and just left a knot in his stomach.  Mainly because the sauce was looking a lot like...no, he couldn't let himself think of that.  The pot had a few stubborn spots that he began to scrub with a vengeance. He was concentrating on the dishes and nothing more and didn't notice the footsteps coming up behind him. Didn't even notice the movement of his shirt in back until fingers brushed his skin and then hooked into his pants and into his boxer-briefs.   
  
    "The fuck!" he yelped out in surprise as those fingers rested in at the top of his crack, dropping the pot into the sink with a loud clang.  
  
    "I saved you a plate!" Johnny said, laughing loudly and grinning broadly, giving a tug to Mike's jeans and pressing up against the broader man's back, chin resting on his shoulder. "Didn't eat all of it, saved some just for you."  
  
    "Well, unless you managed to save it and hide it down my ass without me knowing, mind moving your fingers?" Mike shook his head and gave a small smile, not sure if he'd get ever get used to Johnny's rather rambunctious attitude and flirty nature.   
  
    "Sure!" Johnny laughed and wiggled his fingers back and forth.  
  
    "Not what I meant!" Mike said after emitting a rather unmanly yelp of surprise, wriggling away and up against the counter.   
  
    "I know. But you just said move them, not take them out!"   
  
    "Well, take them the fuck out!"   
  
    Johnny's smile fell from his face and the fingers were quickly removed from Mike's jeans. Mike gripped the counter with both hands and hung his head, taking in a deep breath. He hadn't meant to snap at Johnny like that, but the other man was pushing his comfort limit a little too far tonight, and he wasn't in the mood. Wasn't in the mood to smile, or laugh, or be flirted with.   
  
    "I'm sorry," he finally said, though didn't turn away from the sink.  
  
    "Hey...it's cool. What is it? Did something happen with Bello?"  
  
    "Yeah....yeah, something happened."  
  
    Johnny rested his hand on Mike's left shoulder, moving in to rest his chin on Mike's right again. He gave the other agent's shoulder a squeeze.   
  
    "You ok?"  
  
    "No," Mike said quietly, slowly leaning back against Johnny's smaller form. The physical contact--no, comfort--was nice, even if it was coming from another man. And Johnny was...well...Johnny.   
  
    Johnny moved his hand from Mike's shoulder and down across the man's well-toned chest, his other hand coming around from Mike's right hip to hug him from behind, clasping his hands together to keep Mike close. Mike raised one hand from the counter to rest it on Johnny's hands,  sighing quietly.   
  
    "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
    Mike just shook his head, not sure he could. He felt responsible. He looked down into the sink, eyes drawn to the coagulating sauce with its chunks of meat, red-coated squiggles of remaining spaghetti, the darkening red color...he all but threw Johnny off him as he tore off down the side of the kitchen, slamming open the sliding glass doors out to the balcony. He gripped the rail and leaned over far as he could, throwing up over the side, retching violently.   
  
    "Shit!" Johnny was caught off-guard and his back smacked into the counter behind him painfully, and before he knew it Mike was gone.  
  
     He followed Mike outside and frowned, standing behind the other man and just rubbing his back. He didn't say anything as Mike threw up over the side, just rubbing his back, letting him get it out. Mike finished retching and stumbled backwards against the wall of the house, letting himself slide down against it until he was sitting on the floor, inhaling the salt air deeply, head back against the wall as he stared up at the sky.  
  
    Johnny stroked his fingers through Mike's hair gently, brushing it back before he went back inside the house. He came back out a few minutes later with a glass of water and a clean dish towel. He settled down by Mike and wiped his mouth with the towel, handing Mike the water. Mike flushed a bit and shook his head, giving a wry little smile and sipping the water.  
  
    "Thanks, mom," he murmured, laughing a bit when Johnny smacked him with the towel.   
  
    "Ass," Johnny said, laughing. "Feel better?"  
  
    "A little." Mike took another sip of water, sighing and staring out over the ocean.  
  
    Johnny settled back against the wall next to Mike, taking Mike's free hand in his own and giving it a squeeze. He smiled when he felt Mike squeeze back. Mike entwined their fingers and just held on to Johnny's hand tightly, using the physical contact almost like a lifeline. His mind wasn't in the moment, not entirely picking up on the sheer intimacy of the gesture. He wasn't seeing it as much more than a friend comforting a friend in need.   
  
    Of course, Johnny figured Mike was a bit oblivious to his flirts...he didn't mind. Especially not now, not when Mike needed him. Needed someone. He was happy that his contact was having a comforting effect on Mike. He wasn't sure how long they sat there, holding hands and looking out over the ocean. Johnny found he didn't mind it at all, not with Mike anyway.  He almost missed it when Mike finally spoke.  
  
    "Eddie killed himself."  
  
    "No shit?" Johnny looked over. "Did you find out when you got there?"   
  
    "No." Mike sighed and turned his head to look at Johnny. "He did it there. At the meet."  
  
    "What?" Johnny's eyes widened. He was looking into Mike's eyes for the first time, and he saw the haunted note in them. The torture.  
      
    "Yeah...Bello...he..." Mike swallowed and blinked, turning his head away. "You know we brought Eddie in. To throw more shit on him...make Bello more suspicious. I said it then, I was afraid what it'd do...Eddie..he..he had a family."  
  
    Johnny squeezed Mike's hand, rubbing his thumb along the side. Mike squeezed back, took another sip of the water.   
  
    "So Bello calls this meeting...and Eddie...he tries to blow my cover. But the suspicion's already on him...Bello hands him a gun. He aims it at me, but they're not buying it...Bello tells him it can only end one of two ways for him. So right there....right _fucking_ there, he sticks the gun in his mouth and pulls the trigger."  
  
    " _Madre de Dios_..." Johnny murmurs. "Mike..."  
  
    "And all I can think about...is it's us, Johnny. It's our fault. My fault. And the scariest thing, is he had me pegged. Eddie pretty much had it, and if they'd listen...if they decide to believe him after the fact..."  
  
    Johnny shook his head and pressed his fingers to Mike's lips, shushing him. He shifted and slid into Mike's lap, causing the other man's eyes to widen a bit in surprise and cheeks to flush pink. He let go of Mike's hand and straddled the man's lap, facing him, arms wrapping around his neck in a hug. Mike sighed and gave a little laugh, arms sliding around Johnny's waist to hug him back.   
  
    "He was basically forced to kill himself because of us...because of me, Johnny."  
  
    "You just did the job Mikey, that's it."  
  
    "But is the job worth someone's life? Really worth it? Someone who had a family...he may not have been the best person...but he was still a person."  
  
    "I don't know, Mikey." Johnny settled back on Mike's knees carefully, moving his hands to cup the other man's cheeks, looking into his eyes. "You got a good heart, you know? You care."  
  
    "Briggs wasn't even phased. Not really." Mike leaned his head back, looking up at Johnny, flushing still. No...still definitely not used to this. Not with a guy.  Too intimate. But he wasn't pushing away.  
  
    "Briggs is Briggs, Mike. He's been on the job a lot longer, too. "  
  
    "Maybe. What if you were in my place?"  
  
    "Hot guy like me in my lap?" Johnny grinned and leaned forward, arms resting on Mike's shoulders, bringing his forehead down against Mike's gently, noses brushing, lips just inches apart. "I might be pretty turned on, actually. Unlike a certain someone.."  
  
    Mike blinked and then they were...inches apart. He could smell Johnny's sauce breath. He audibly gulped, Adam's apple bobbing from the motion. His chest tightened, breath catching in his throat as his eyes looked into Johnny's.   
  
    "That's...uhm..that's...notwhatImeant..." Mike managed to squeak out.  
  
    "I know," Johnny's fingers dug into the back of Mike's neck, massaging firmly into the skin, the base of the skull.   
  
    Mike's eyes closed at the sensation, feeling those fingers work the muscles of his neck, easing some of the knots.  His hands rose up between them, pressing against Johnny's chest but not pushing away.  He inhaled sharply when Johnny's thumbs rubbed circles up the sides of his neck, up to just under his jaw line. Those thumbs pushed up a bit under his chin, and suddenly, briefly, Johnny's lips caught his own, the kiss lasting only seconds. Mike initiated the second one, not thinking, lips seeking Johnny's for another meeting, lingering before breaking away seconds after.   
  
    A third kiss was sought by Johnny, tongue swiping across Mike's lips, dipping between briefly. A gasp hitched between them, Mike's eyes shooting open, a bit dazed. The feelings were intense, unexpected. But this was Johnny. Not just Johnny...another guy. What was he doing? Johnny moved in again and Mike jerked back a bit...which caused him to smack his head loudly against the side of the house.  
  
    "Ow! Shit!"  
  
    Johnny groaned and shook his head, laughing.    
  
    "Ugh, it's not funny! That hurt," Mike groaned, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
    "Way to ruin the moment," Johnny huffed, chuckling. He shifted, knees hurting from the position as the balcony wasn't exactly soft, getting to his feet. He wasn't exactly soft, either, mind you..if the tent of his pants were any indication.   
  
    "Were we having a moment?" Mike huffed, blowing air through his lips. "I hadn't noticed..."   
  
    "Ass!" Johnny kicked Mike in the side of the ass, grinning. He held out his hand to help Mike up.   
  
    Mike took it and got to his feet, found himself pulled close to Johnny. Mike flushed and drew the other man close, kissing his forehead almost shyly.  
  
    "Look, Johnny..um..."  
  
    "Yeah, yeah...you like girls, lost in the moment...blah blah..." Johnny looked up at Mike, the smile on his lips almost sad.   
  
    Mike opened his mouth and closed it again, looking down at the agent he'd gotten closest to in a short amount of time. He almost flinched at the man's words. Mike raised his hands, nervously touching the other man's cheeks.   
  
    "Actually, I WAS going to say...thank you." Mike brushed a thumb across Johnny's lips gently. "For trying to take my mind off it. Don't put words in my mouth..."  
  
    Johnny blinked, moving a hand up to gently grasp one of Mike's wrists, turning his head to kiss Mike's palm.  
  
    "Don't change the fact it's the truth, though, does it?"  
  
    Mike twisted, pushing Johnny up against the wall and leaning down, crushing his lips against the other man's. The kiss was hard, passionate, but brief. It left Johnny surprised and panting a bit against the wall.   
  
    "I gotta finish the dishes."   
  
    Mike pinched Johnny's cheek and slipped back into the house. He went back to the sink, starting the water again, starting to clean. Johnny pushed away from the wall, heading inside after Mike. He picked up a dry rag, stepping up next to the other man and starting to dry the dishes.   
  
    "That...was playin' dirty. Just sayin'."  
  
    "Don't know what you're talking about," Mike smirked a little, paying attention to the washing.  
  
    "Are you?"  
  
    "Am I what?"  
  
    "C'mon, Levi."  
  
    Mike sprayed Johnny with the water, getting whacked with the dish towel in return. He laughed a little, shrugging.  
  
    "Honestly?"  
  
    "No, lie to me," Johnny rolled his eyes.  
  
    "I don't know, ok? I've never thought about a guy before."  
  
    "Oh, so I'm special then?" Johnny's tone was a bit sarcastic.  
  
    "Yeah..." Mike sighed and glanced over to the side at Johnny. "Yeah...you kinda are. Ok?"   
  
    Surprised, Johnny glanced over at Mike, noticed the pink cheeks. He grinned, elbowing Mike in the side gently.  
  
    "Yeah. Ok," Johnny laughed. "Whatever you say, Levi."  
  
    Mike shook his head and chuckled, handing the last of the dishes to Johnny and starting to put the dried ones away. He didn't mind the nickname so much coming from Johnny's mouth, at least.   
  
    "What now, my man?"  
  
    "Your man?" Mike laughed, shaking his head. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight...and thanks."  
  
    "Anytime." Johnny grinned, tossing the used rag onto the counter.   
  
    Mike made his way up to his room, using the restroom and stripping down to his boxers and a t-shirt. He crawled into bed and flopped onto his stomach, head resting on the pillow. His mind was turning events over in his head...not letting him sleep. But at least now, thanks to Johnny, it wasn't about Eddie anymore. It was about what happened on the balcony.   
  
    The bed shifted and Mike turned his head, blinking a bit as he watched Johnny slide into his bed beside him.   
  
    "Think you got into the wrong bed," Mike mumbled.  
  
    "Nope," Johnny grinned sweetly.  
  
    Mike rolled his eyes and laughed a little, rolling onto his side so he was facing Johnny. Johnny scooted closer, pressing up against Mike, brushing his lips over Mike's briefly. Mike returned the light kiss, brushing Johnny's jaw gently as they exchanged brief, gentle kisses.   
  
    "That's it, ok?" Mike drew back, flushed, licking his lips. "Just sleep."  
  
    "Sure, sure..." Johnny chuckled and shifted, carefully rolling over until his back was pressed against Mike's chest.   
  
    Mike wrapped his arms around Johnny, spooning close behind the other man. Johnny smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Mike's arms holding him closely.   
  
    "Thanks again," Mike murmured, kissing Johnny's neck.   
  
    "Anytime, Mikey...anytime."  
  
    "I bet," Mike murmured, laughing softly.   
  
    Mike closed his eyes and drifted off slowly. He wasn't sure where things were going, or how he'd feel in the morning. But he did know one thing...Johnny was definitely special.


	2. Still Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was last night just a dream?

    Mike rolled over in bed, arm stretching out over it to seek out Johnny. He found nothing but cold sheets and stirred a bit more, opening his eyes. Seeing the empty bed, he rolled over onto his stomach and groaned into the pillow.  
  
    "Stupid..." he murmured into it. "Just a dream."   
  
    He slid his arms under the pillow and drifted off back to sleep, not wanting to get up again for another few hours. Hell, maybe another few days. The kisses between him and Johnny may have been a figment of his imagination, but he knew Eddie's suicide wasn't. Eddie had actually killed himself in front of him, because of him. He could have found a way to stop it, somehow.  But he'd never know now.   
  
    And now he couldn't get back to sleep. Great. The alarm went off just after 8:30 and Mike buried his head in his pillow, sighing. He didn't hear Johnny come in until it was too late and the bastard was jumping up and down on his bed.  
  
    "HEY! Hey wake up!"  
  
    "Unng...no, I had a rough night Johnny, come on..."  
  
    "Yeah yeah, missed sauce night, wah wah. I helped you clean the dishes remember?" Johnny grinned and stopped jumping. "C'mon, Paige wants to toss the ball around."  
  
    "Just let me sleep, Johnny..."  
  
    "No way. She got a new bikini, c'mon...it's definitely worth it."   
  
    A few last jumps, Johnny kicked Mike in the butt with a bare foot before hopping off the bed and heading out. Sighing, Mike rolled over and sat up, rubbing his face slowly. Yeah...he must definitely had dreamed up the rest of last night. Just what he needed...troubled night time fantasies about another dude. Great. Well, maybe Paige in a new bikini would help clear his mind.   
  
    The beach was definitely fun. Johnny didn't act any differently towards him, which further pushed the idea that last night had been just one of those really weird, realistic dreams.  He didn't act differently towards Johnny either, except maybe he was a bit quick to get back to his feet after physical tackles.   
  
    "So, worth it?" Johnny asked, grinning.  
  
    "Totally worth it..."  
  
    "Hey, you two lovebirds going to discuss where to go on your first date the rest of the  day or you going to throw the ball?" Paige grinned, then ran off screaming when the two chased her down, laughing.   
  
    Mike decided to stay on the beach when Paige left, sitting on the sand, just close enough to the water for the waves to brush over his toes buried in the sand. The wind ruffled his hair as he stared out over the water, arms crossed over his knees. He glanced to the side as he saw a shadow fall across him, watching Johnny sit down beside him.  
  
    "So, about last night..." Johnny began.  
  
    "I really don't want to discuss Eddie right now," Mike frowned, resting his forehead on his arms.  
  
    "Not that. I mean what happened last night."  
  
    Mike's shoulders went tense and he lifted his head slowly, looking at Johnny. Johnny bit his bottom lip and looked out over the water.  
      
    "Oh thank god, I thought I was going crazy and dreamed it!"  
  
    "What?" Johnny turned his head back to Mike. "Dreamed it? You can't dream a Johnny kiss man, it just doesn't happen!" he grinned cheekily.   
  
    "It's just..." Mike shook his head, laughing softly. "It's just...I reached out for you this morning, and you weren't there...and then you came in talking about Paige and her bikini, and it just kinda made it feel even more like it had been a dream."  
  
    "I'm sorry, dude," Johnny reached out, rubbing Mike's arm gently. "I just didn't want it to be weird for you when you woke up, you know?"  
  
    "Didn't help, made it worse," Mike chuckled.  
  
    "I see that. I didn't mean it to. It's just, you know..up until last night, I thought you were straight. And then I figured, well, you just needed someone there for you..and, you know..that's cool and all, I didn't mind..."  
  
    Johnny was rambling. Mike leaned over and shut him up,  lips pressing to the other man's and kissing him slowly. Johnny's eyes widened and he returned the kiss, bringing an arm up around Mike's neck, drawing him closer. Mike pressed Johnny down into the sand, laying over him, keeping their lips connected, not wanting to draw away.  
  
    The water lapped at their feet and ankles, neither one noticing or caring as they kissed. Mike's hands rubbed over Johnny's sides gently as Johnny's fingers brushed through Mike's hair, stroking it, rubbing over the other man's scalp and neck slowly. Their tongues brushed tentatively over lips, seeking entrance and drawing back nervously, brushing tips between lips before sliding together slowly. The tide came in around them and neither moved, waves rolling up slowly around them, lapping at Johnny's body in the sand.   
  
    "Look mommy! Those two boys are KISSING!"  
  
    Mike's and Johnny's eyes shot open wide and they froze where they were, lips still locked together as the boy's shrill voice pierced the air.   
  
    "That's nice, dear," the mother said absently, walking him along the beach.  
  
    "Can I kiss boys too, mommy?"  
  
    "Whatever you want, dear," said the mother, obviously not paying attention.  
  
    "YAY!" the little boy ran off ahead of his mother, who just shook her head and kept walking.  
  
    Once they were gone, Johnny and Mike seemed to unfreeze and burst out laughing, Mike's face red.   
  
    "Oh my god..." Mike shook his head, laughing, then looked down. "Oh my god!"  
  
    "Yeah," Johnny sat up from the water, laughing. "Tide's coming in. We're wet."  
  
    Mike stood up and helped Johnny to his feet. Johnny grinned and leaned in, kissing Mike's nose.   
  
    "So, I'm still special?"  
  
    "Yeah...you're still special," Mike said, laughing.  
  
    "Sweet!" grinning, Johnny took Mike's hand, and together they headed back into the house.  
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little finish to round off this story, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
